


【冷战组】Spring/国设/abo

by RhetoricalDevice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalDevice/pseuds/RhetoricalDevice





	【冷战组】Spring/国设/abo

补的以前的文章，我把之前那篇的文章删掉了，新补发的统一都归到了一篇帖子里。【一共四篇文章】

*我发现我抑制不住自己的麒麟臂了，字数不知不觉就上来了。今天是第二部分，1.7是最终的第三部分。

*跨年快乐٩2017۶•*¨*•.¸¸♪  
*元旦快乐

 

——  
05

“你在说笑么?”亚瑟觉得很不可思议甚至觉得美/国这家伙又在开玩笑了，直到看到那人一脸认真地看着自己。

“第一次见到分化这么晚的omega!”亚瑟摇摇头皱着眉盯着阿尔弗雷德。

“是啊，我也是第一次见到。而且hero觉得现在很不好。”阿尔弗雷德皱眉。

一个刚分化的omega，身处在一个如此吸引自己的alpha信息素的包裹下——对，十分吸引自己的一个味道。

是冰雪的味道——阿尔弗雷德感觉自己正在茫茫雪海，而不远处站着一个银发的人。自己每呼吸一下身子就会更加燥热，他不由得加重呼吸，希望能平息这种感觉，却也只是徒劳。

身体不同于往日的状态，使阿尔弗雷德心中有一种莫名有股烦躁感，“我觉得我正在被那个东斯拉夫人的信息素干扰，根本没法思考啊!我想我现在急需要换一个地方。”

亚瑟这时候才正经看了看美/国，暖黄色的光打在脸上几乎掩盖完了他轻微不正常的潮红。

“确实...”亚瑟点点头，“那我先出去看看。”

“好。”阿尔弗雷德点头。

 

“亚瑟你在找什么呢？”  
刚一开出门探头一看软软诺诺的声音出现在身前，亚瑟感觉自己有一个向后弹的动作。

太丢脸了...

“你怎么在这里?”亚瑟语气不太好。

“这里是苏联哦，我当然可以到处走。”伊万探了探头往里面看了一眼，亚瑟的身体也随着他目光移动，明显就是在藏着什么。

“英国人新发明的舞蹈么?”伊万笑容中露出阴森，“让开。”

“你现在不能进去。”亚瑟咬牙切齿，伸出手挡住伊万。

伊万轻轻偏头一笑，松了松围巾，突然问到一股淡淡的海洋味气息还夹杂着一丝甜甜的气味。

好像是一个omega。

伊万停下了手上的动作，上下打量很多遍亚瑟，最后确认着个味道确实不是从这个现在挡自己路的人散发出来的。

也是，这个英国佬就是个beta。伊万不得不承认他觉得这个气味很好闻，如果真的是从亚瑟身上散发出来的他或许觉得觉得自己也该换一个审美了。

如果不是亚瑟...那这个气味...

伊万看向屋里，又看看亚瑟。

“让开。”伊万站到亚瑟面前，见亚瑟还不为所动，直接抓住了亚瑟的肩膀准备推开。亚瑟反应也很快，双手也死死钳住伊万的这只手臂压向背后。

伊万重心没有站稳，连着亚瑟一起摔到了房门上，伊万顺势用手肘一压门把手把门打开。

“fuck!”亚瑟撞到了门上因为疼痛就把伊万松开了，刚才明明只是扭在了一起，自己已经处于劣势了...

亚瑟靠在墙上揉着手臂盯着伊万的背影，眼神里更多的是不甘。如果在维多利亚时期 ，自己根本不会这么不堪一击，这家伙在自己面前几乎什么都不算，可是现在....亚瑟脸上挂起了一抹自嘲的冷笑。

 

 

06

 

伊万进了们之后第一件事是转身把门锁了，免得门外的人再不知好歹。

看来自己判断的没错，一进屋里香味比如外面还要浓郁很多。伊万呼吸着来自omega诱人的信息素。

在房门的一开一合之间阿尔弗雷德已经推断出了进门的人不是亚瑟而是伊万——因为自己身体的反应更加强烈了，他现在已经能明显地感觉到自己的身下有些湿润，身子也愈发无力。他死死用指甲扣住自己，让自己来保持冷静。

近在咫尺的人，浑身散发着舒心的气味，阿尔弗雷德最开始冷静了一下，下一秒却被更强烈的热潮所包裹，身下隐隐的火烧感，无时无刻拨撩着自己的理智。身后已经有黏糊糊的体液分泌出来，理智正在消退。

“阿尔弗雷德。”伊万站在沙发靠背后，感觉到海洋的信息素突然浓郁。喉咙一紧，咽了咽口水。站在离美/国还有一定距离时他停住脚步，伊万平时软糯的声音还带着一丝僵硬——一个近乎命令的口吻对美/国说道，“走过来。”

面对alpha的命令，omega的本性就是无条件服从，阿尔弗雷德身体不受自己控制地站起身，向前走了几步。

停下...他心中暗叫不好，双手紧紧攥成拳头，掐得自己生疼才停住了自己无头脑的举动。

“你他妈不要命令我!”美/国停顿了几秒突然朝伊万大叫，语气甚至于气急败坏。

伊万没有想到阿尔弗雷德会这么生气，一时间愣在了原地。等了好一会儿才做出下一步反应，“你怎么了？”

怎么了？  
阿尔弗雷德也不知道自己怎么了。在知道了自己好像是omega到确信自己是omega之后第一反应竟然是晴天霹雳。omega处于的明显劣势地位他再也清楚不过，他自己甚至于曾今很厌恶这种生物...然而自己现在却成了这样。

在感知到在闻到伊万信息素之后自己在那么短时间沉沦，他没有什么喜悦感。在伊万用命令的语气和他说话并且他真的条件反射去做的时候他第一次感受到了恐慌，一种不能自制的恐慌感。最后才是愤怒。

伊万走向阿尔弗雷德，看着他已经发红的眼角，附身吻住了那人的唇。

没有了之前的轻柔，近乎是一场粗暴的接吻，不久就感觉唇齿见有了血锈味，这时伊万缓缓解开美国的衬衣口子，双唇贴住美/国脖子后的那块嫩肉轻轻吮吸，突然咬破了那一处，两股信息素交融，完成了临时标记。

这时美/国也渐渐冷静下来，而看伊万的眼神异常冷漠。

“伊万布拉金斯基，觉得我是omega很好玩吗？”阿尔弗雷德声音有些咬牙切齿，“你觉得命令一个omega很有趣，对么？”

“阿尔弗....”

“默认了?”美/国皱眉无视了那人说到一半的名字，“觉得耍我很好玩?”

“我刚才没有命令你?你怎么了?什么是耍你?”伊万很不明白阿尔弗雷德为什么情绪变得这么不稳定，“这难道不是一件好事么？”

“好事...对你确实是。渍渍...”美/国忍住了给伊万一拳的冲动，然而他的情绪已经完全暴露在他的信息素里。

“你现在很愤怒，很恐惧。”伊万看着阿尔弗雷德，也感受着他信息素的波动。

“...”阿尔弗雷德没有接话，甚至没有看伊万。

“美/利/坚/合/众/国你听好了。”伊万思考了一会儿，他的表情突然认真起来，双手压住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀说道，额头抵着阿尔弗雷德的额头，“我对你的感情并不是因为你是一个beta亦或是一个omega，你要知道这都不重要。你是阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯——是伊万·布拉金斯基喜欢的人。我也不会因为你现在是omega而对你有什么看法改观。相信我。”

 

阿尔弗雷德感受到伊万的的气息包裹着自己，试图让自己冷静。美/国盯着他紫罗兰的瞳，心中的怒火的真的慢慢平息下来，恐惧、焦虑也渐渐消失。

“那你刚才那句‘走过来’?”

伊万听到这句话很明显地笑了。他身体前倾，又给了阿尔弗雷德一个足以让身体发软的吻，把头凑到阿尔弗雷德耳畔喷气一般地说出让阿尔弗雷德面红耳赤的话：“不得不承认你的信息素太好闻了，我的小英雄。我刚才是真的想直接把你办了才没有注意到语气，抱歉啊。”

阿尔弗雷德愣是半天都没有说出话——他可没听出这个人“抱歉”二字中的歉意。他觉得更多的是“欠意”——欠扁的意味。

阿尔弗雷德必须承认的是对于调情他确实是比不上这个“老斯基”。

“你们东斯拉夫人都这么会接吻，还会说情话?”阿尔弗雷德红着脸甩开了伊万的禁锢，右手握拳对着伊万的脸虚挥一下，然后对他说，“你以后还是多多小心这个吧。”

“好的。世界的英雄。”

 

 

07

 

次年1.7th——

受伊万的邀约阿尔弗雷德1月7号又来到了苏联。

“你们怎么现在还在庆祝圣诞?”阿尔弗雷德看着街上五花八门的彩饰很是好奇。

“东正教徒很多。所以干脆我们就是1.7号庆祝圣诞。”伊万体贴地给阿尔弗雷德拉了拉他戴的围巾。

“你们还真的是奇怪。”阿尔弗雷德就和好奇宝宝一样一会儿看看这个一会儿摸摸那个，湛蓝的眼睛映出星辰，揉碎的星河仿佛要溢出来似的。

他们走到了市中心最大的一颗圣诞树下，伊万拉住了阿尔弗雷德。

面前圣诞树上挂满了彩灯和礼物。很多孩子都围在树下想要拿下很多树下的礼物，可是因为身高的原因只能够到比较矮的地方，高处的礼物只能眼巴巴地看着。

“小英雄，你拿一个吧。”

“嘿嘿，hero我才不要这个呢！这个可是给小孩子的。”阿尔弗雷德明明有期待礼物的意味，却还是犟着不说。

“阿尔弗，你现在的情绪我可是了解的一清二楚呢。”伊万从侧面一只手揽住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，另一只手挑起了阿尔弗雷德的下巴，“你可是我的...”

“那么请伊万布拉金斯基先生也要明白，我也可以感觉到你心中的情绪，我还是很好奇你脑子里除了会调戏人，接吻以外你还会干什么？”阿尔弗雷德也不甘示弱地反击，一只手搭在伊万肩上。

东斯拉夫人听到爱人这句不怒反笑，肩膀上的手一下子就滑倒了腰上。伊万把那人用力往怀里一带，同时下身微微顶了顶对方的胯部，然后看着阿尔弗雷德整个人在自己怀里僵住的表情，微笑着问：“我还擅长什么，你不是最清楚么？”

阿尔弗雷德不自觉地想到他们第一晚——自己浑身燥热地难受，下身黏腻成一片，极为主动地蹭着伊万的身躯还喊着让伊万来操自己，死死缠住伊万不放。伊万的每一次深入都给了他极致的快感，无意识的低吟和抽泣都会使身上的人更加剧烈地疼爱自己，以至于在没有碰过前端的情况下，就被那个Alpha艹射了两次。

“fuck off!”阿尔弗雷德红着脸直接冒了句脏话，狠狠地把伊万推开，弄得伊万一个小趔趄。

“好吧不逗你了，你想要什么圣诞礼物。”伊万走回来靠在阿尔弗雷德身边，笑着拨了一下他头上挺立的呆毛。

 

阿尔弗雷德看了看天，一轮皎月挂在空中。

“那hero就要这个月亮吧。”

“月亮?”伊万抬头看了看如同玉石一般通透的月亮。第一个想到的还是王耀他们以前的一个传说——一个名为嫦娥的美女为了保护长生不老的丹药不被坏人吃掉，于是自己服用，以至于和丈夫人天相隔。  
那是自己还很小的时候王耀告诉他的故事，他曾今还和王耀说什么“再美的美女也不会有王耀美的。”

当然，王耀给了小小的伊万一个暴栗。

 

“hero以后可是要登上月球的!”这是美国又冒出一句无厘头的话。

“话说，美利坚合众国，你这是在耍小孩子性子么？”伊万已经对美国的异想天开习惯了，随意地回了一句。

“呵，你不喜欢?hero不接受反对意见。”美国双手拉住伊万的围巾两边一拉。

“不不不，我只想说你今天所说的什么...登上月球...还真的是个异想天开的笑话。”伊万重新整理了自己的围巾还不忘调侃阿尔弗雷德。

“切，伊万你敢和我比赛么?”

“比?”

“比我们谁先可以登上月球。”阿尔弗雷德回答。

“我可没说过我要参与。”

“可是你的信息素已经暴露出了你潜意识里的渴望 。”阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，装作自己很懂只是很无奈的表情盯着伊万。

伊万看着恋人的小俏皮心里默默承认了他对这方面也很感兴趣，以至于过于激动的心情一下子就被感知出来了。

“好啊。”伊万也没有再推辞，挑战性地看着阿尔弗雷德发现阿尔弗雷德也在看他，眼神中闪烁着热情与傲气——伊万爱死美/国这副样子了。或许是因为国家的天性，他是伊万难得看上眼的对手，相爱相杀也许就说的他们吧。

 

一小点白花没有预兆在阿尔弗雷头上开了花，渐渐其他的也纷纷落下。

“下雪了。”伊万笑着弹开了一些阿尔弗雷德头上的小雪花。

“是啊。”阿尔弗雷德点头，“我们可以去滑雪啊！你们家有那么多雪”

“对于你滑雪的技术水准，我还是更担心雪盲症再出现在你身上。”伊万最后以嘲笑的语气结束了这场对话。

 

他们此时都还没有意识到，这将会是他们最后一次这样贴近彼此，无所顾忌，就像是普通恋人一样对话。


End file.
